Crossroads
by TheWhiteClouds
Summary: They say that life always offers us a second chance, and that second chance is called tomorrow. Four years has passed since the Fourth Shinobi war and everyone seems to have been living their second chance everyday. But what does tomorrow has in store for Sasuke Uchiha? /SasuSaku
1. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Some of the content contains spoilers. You have been warned.

Summary: They say that life always offers us a second chance, and that second chance is called tomorrow. Four years has passed since the Fourth Shinobi war and everyone seems to have been living their second chance everyday. But what does tomorrow has in store for Sasuke Uchiha? /SasuSaku

* * *

Crossroads

Chapter One

Looking above the clear blue sky, the raven-haired man raised his hand above his eyes to filter the rays of the beaming skies. As the sun hits his figure, a hawk finds its way to his shoulder, fulfilling its task to find the recipient of the letter clutched in its paws. He takes it from the bird and scratches his head lightly and let it flew to the open sky.

He stood under the shade of one of the trees in the vast field and once he was comfortable enough, he laid his back against the trunk of the tree. He examines the scroll and found it similar to the few of the ones he had received before. He opens the letter and read its contents in his head, knowing exactly who the sender was.

He closes his eyes and contemplates the message. He let himself ponder for minutes and hours long until he stood.

Sasuke has always had himself in a state confusion, pain and anger. Losing his family gutted him to the point of emptiness. He was always driven to his path of revenge that he lost himself in his hatred. To say that it was difficult to learn the sins of his brother was an understatement, it devastated his existence. For many years he had admired his brother, he trusted him more than anyone and he had loved him, but all he knew had broke him to unmendable pieces. His expeditions on his search for his brother all the more have made him more damaged than he ever was. He was vicious and unforgiving. He wanted revenge and when he finally faced his Itachi, he thought that he would certainly be getting it, but when his brother delivered his last words to him, he had thought wrong. As the story of Uchiha Itachi unfolded, he was in the brink of insanity.

He gathered of what was left of him and set a new goal, and after the events of avenging his brother, the Fourth Shinobi War transpired. It has left everyone to battle the burden and cruelty of the past, to face death of loved ones and bleed the deepest scars in exchange for peace. The war had helped him to find a little piece of his old self. He had somewhat reconnected the severed bonds he had with the people who accepted him then and will welcome him in their lives still, after all his faults. Everybody deserves peace and everybody deserves the chance to find themselves again.

His journey of redemption has not been easy but it has been fulfilling. It gave his mind peace and has given him freedom for his sins and ill-judgments. As he wondered from country to country, he had viewed the world not as someone seeking revenge, but someone seeking fortitude and stability. He walks along the grass and takes his time with nature, the wind blowing in his skin, as the leaves of the trees fall beneath his hands, he closes his eyes and has convinced himself that maybe now it's time for him to seek something he had longed since the death of his family. Something he had forgotten. Something he had lost.

He knew it was time to come back home.

* * *

"You did it Sakura" as Shizune placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulders, a small smile creeping in her lips.

It had yet again been another one of those 18-hr long operation of getting rid of a deadly poison off of a shinobi. A situation much like this is one of the most difficult to deal with for it follows a tedious process and must be handled carefully, especially if it is deadly poison. It took a lot of concentration and precision to remove the poison. The shinobi was lucky to have been found and brought to the hospital immediately. If he had been found even just an hour later he could have been dead on arrival. Sakura was dead tired as she gave a long stretch and yawned. She definitely misses her bed. She can feel her back turning into stone from standing up too long.

"Thank you Shizune-sama, I'm glad it turned out well. Please report this to Hokage-sama. I'll just do my rounds then I'll be heading home." She requested, eliciting another yawn. Shizune nodded and instructed the nurses to bring the patient to a regular room. She couldn't feel prouder of Sakura's capabilities. She had such diligence since Tsunade-sama started teaching her. She never gave up and never faltered. It's no wonder she became one of the most formidable medical ninja of her generation, and at such a young age too.

A sleep deprived, hungry and shower less Sakura strolled out Konoha Hospital. She breathe the village's freshest air, something that always calms and refreshes her no matter the stress she is in. After spending a few years now doing hospital duty, she still misses the outdoor for when she is assigned to missions. She seldom gets called for one nowadays. Her skills are much needed in the hospital. After her Tsunade-shishou passed on her responsibilities to the Sixth, she took her much awaited and much deserved vacation, leaving Konoha hospital to her and Shizune's hands.

She took her time walking home, despite her fatigue. She passes by the market, buying some ingredients for her meal if she ever finds the strength to prepare one later. She is well known at her village now, and they always greet and smile at her accordingly. She grabs the paper bags from one of the vendors at vegetable stand and went to proceed home.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone called out. She immediately looked behind her, sighting Naruto from afar, quickly coming to her direction. She beamed. Seeing Naruto whenever chance she could get always puts her mind at ease. It had been atleast a year now since Naruto and Hinata wed and she can't be more happy for her best friend.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in a week. What are you up to these days? How's Hinata doing?" She asked when he approached her.

"I went on a mission for 2 days. Hinata-chan's well. How about you? Have you seen Sasuke-teme since last week?" He asked.

"Not yet really, I've been busy with hospital duty and didn't really have the chance to see him yet." She responded.

"Oh that's okay. I trained with him just this morning. Kaka-sensei said he can stay at an apartment but he insisted to come back to the Uchiha Complex." Naruto said.

"I see. I guess I can see him tomorrow." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and then said bade goodbye. She waved and continued her way home.

 _Sasuke finally returned home last week. After sending a message to the Sixth a month ago that he'd be coming back. They could not be more pleased. Team 7 had welcomed him back last week. To say they were happy about his return is an understatement. After everything they had been through, they were glad that he had finally seen the light._

 _Naruto waved his hand from the gates as he saw Sasuke approaching. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, drinking in all of his features as he approached them and greeted._

 _"Naruto. Sakura." He said. Naruto teary-eyed and Sakura happily smiling._

 _"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Naruto holding back the urge to cry._

 _"Dobe. Don't get all emotional on me." Sasuke smirked as Sakura giggled at his remark. He was glad he's home._

 _It was like meeting at the gates when they had a mission in their genin days. Except everybody was calm and joyful. Well Sakura and Naruto was joyful, Sasuke was just calm, but this time, they weren't waiting for a certain silver-haired jounin, instead, their former sensei, now the Sixth hokage, awaits them at the Hokage's office._

 _He breathed in the village in front of him. He would have new memories. He would relive his life not out of revenge but of hope. It is not too late. He thought. They continued walking to the path of the Hokage's office._

 _People weren't really so welcoming of Sasuke's return, as seen from some villagers' reaction. They shoved the matter, knowing it will take a lot of getting used to, since Sasuke left for his journey immediately after the war. Sasuke actually didn't mind. He'd expected this although he prefer for them to not acknowledge him at all._

 _Naruto being his usual self, blabbed and blabbed along the way. Sasuke was being his usual reserved self as he listened to his best friend talk about eating at Ichiraku after and something about his mission in a few days. Pretty much nothing has changed. Except the fact that this Dobe was married, remembering that he sent his congratulations a year back using his hawk for Sakura to relay. This made his thoughts drift to Sakura. She walked with them quietly and smiling as Sasuke took a very quick glance at her._

 _The three of them got to the Hokage's office as their former Sensei welcomed Sasuke with a smile under his mask. The creases from his smiling eyes visible. Sakura only witnessed a few exchange of words from them when someone knocked at the door and told her that she was urgently needed at the hospital._

 _She nodded and looked at Sasuke, still with a smile on her face, "I have to go, I'll see you around Sasuke-kun, welcome back." And turned to the door and left. That was the only interaction between them in a week of his return. She honestly intended to see him but got really hectic at the hospital._

Sakura felt nervous to her stomach. She has not even been constantly communicating with Sasuke for the span of his journey. She remembered when he left the last time and talk about how embarrassing it was for her to ask him if she can come with him in his journey; thinking about his response makes her squirm inside. They were sixteen then and now they're twenty years old. A lot has changed through the years and she feels she had certainly matured from her genin and teen self. She's certainly more confident in herself and with her self-control intact.

Finally home, she stepped inside and sighed. Her exhaustion taking a toll from her. She opened her fridge and placed the produce she bought inside. It was finally time for her long awaited shower. She stripped her clothes and got inside. She felt freaking good to have finally bathed. Warm showers were always a must after spending countless hours at the hospital. She felt really drowsy now and stepped out once she was done, put her nightgown and got on her bed.

She lay in bed looking up the ceiling. Thinking about how Sasuke had changed throughout his journey. He was fairly quiet when he met him. But Sasuke was always quiet. How had he seen the world from a new perspective? Sakura wondered. It has been a tiring day. And slowly she felt her eyes closed and her mind wander. She smiled as she drifted to sleep. He hadn't seen Sasuke looked so calm.. and damn he was still handsome as hell.

* * *

It didn't take a lot of time for Sasuke to get settled back at the Uchiha Complex. It was his home and it will always be home for him. He had always like the quiet feel here. It's the only place he can be most himself. It has been a week since he returned home and the Sixth had informed him that day that some paper works had to be accomplished first before he gets to be assigned missions. It was a quick briefing and shortly afterwards Naruto and him were dismissed.

While he was cleaning some of his weapons, he recalled their conversation from the week that passed.

 _"So, how was your journey, teme?" Naruto asked casually, hands at the back of his head._

 _"Not much trouble. Everyone seem at peace." He answered._

 _"Good. I think we all had enough of the bad. It's nice to be free of trouble don't you think?" He asked back. Sasuke replied with his classic smirk. They were always causing trouble back in the days. Always trying to prove something._

 _They had reached Ichiraku and was greeted by Teuchi and Ayame._

 _"I see your friend is back, welcome Sasuke, long time no see." Said Teuchi. Naruto beamed and Sasuke gave a nod of thanks in reply. They gave their order and proceeded to chat once more._

 _"The village hasn't changed much." Sasuke observed. Even the atmosphere, although people were much happier he noticed._

 _"Yeah, they tried to rebuild all that was broken the same way as before. It went pretty well actually. People were happy to be back home since the war ended." He replied._

 _"Everyone seemed settled then." He assumed, waiting for Naruto to tell more._

 _"You bet. A lot of the group actually got together with people after Hinata and I wed. Shikamaru and Temari already has plans to marry too." He reported as their hot meal was brought to them. He excitedly broke his chopsticks apart._

 _"Nara and the sand girl? I never would've guessed." Replied Sasuke. He hated to admit it but he sort of missed eating here, with Naruto slurping his way to his bowl. They ate here countless of times before but only now that he suddenly took in the moment._

 _Sasuke ate his portion silently as the blonde ordered his second bowl. He grew quiet and turned his head to Naruto to ask about Sakura, but hesitated. Naruto looked to his side, and much like reading Sasuke's mind, Naruto continued._

 _"Sakura-chan's doing well. She spends most of her time at the hospital. Head medic now, you know. Popular among men too." He added, purposely teasing Sasuke._

 _"Really." He answered stoically._

 _They parted ways after they ate, Naruto checking his time, saying something about forgetting this thing Hinata asked him to do. He headed towards the Uchiha Complex after._

 _He's not so sure how he should react to what Naruto said earlier. Should he be fazed about the matter or just it slip. Sakura had offered to come with him before he left the for his journey a while back, and replied "maybe next time" then thanked her. He wondered how she had took that reply after flicking her forehead. And how she had taken it until now._

 _Sasuke can not deny that he had thought of Sakura many times in his journey to redemption. He had always had their bonds etched in his mind. It had helped him get through most part of the darkness he had burden. Sakura had thought him forgiveness. Forgiveness that he often thought he did not deserve but nevertheless was handed to him. It had made him think the depths of his relationship to her._

He awoke from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the front door. The only visitor he ever gotten this week was Naruto. And he liked that it stayed that way, the Dobe himself is already a handful. It seemed odd for him to visit him this early though. He opened the sliding doors to reveal a bundle of pink holding plastic bags.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, have you had breakfast yet?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Sakura. I just got back from training, come in." He gestured and let her in.

Sakura hadn't actually been inside the Uchiha Complex ever. It was really huge, clean and spacious. sasuke must have tidied up the place since he returned.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I'll make us some breakfast." She offered as she followed Sasuke.

"The kitchen's over here, let me just take a quick shower. Use whatever you need." He directed and she nodded in reply. This didn't seem so awkward at all. Sasuke wasn't particularly moody today too, considering that she had come unannounced.

She fixed them some breakfast, rice balls, dried tuna and tomatoes. She remembered they were his favorite. Hoping they still are. He had heard the shower turned off just in time that she finished. A few minutes later Sasuke emerged with a white shirt and navy blue sweatpants. A small towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looked domestic and Sakura can't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Thanks for coming." He said as he sat down adjacent to her. He looked at the spread splayed in the table. All his favorites for breakfast. She must have remember after all these years. He ate minimal during his journey, only eating just enough to satisfy his hunger.

"Sure. Kind of a week late, hospital duties kept me busy." She explained. Also picking up chopsticks and started eating.

"I see." He answered as he took a bite of his food. It tasted delicious. It seems like Sakura can cook well too.

"Sorry if I didn't bring much, I figured I'd just co-" She said and was cut off.

"It's good, Sakura. Thank you." He offered a small smile, eliciting a small blush from her.

Sakura took this chance to observe him upfront. Looking through his features silently. He was still pale like before, handsome face, eyes looking warmer, fit built and has gotten a little taller. It seemed like he had taken care of himself in his expeditions and she was glad.

He caught her staring and tilted his head a little.

"You okay?" He asked.

She was suddenly pulled backed to reality. "Er yeah.. This just feels kind of unreal. I've never seen you so relax before. I take it your journey went well." She opened.

"Hn. It was a liberating experience. Like I was set free.." He stopped and looked at her emerald eyes and she looked back into his obsidian ones. "I'm home now, Sakura." She blushed at his stare but happily smiled at him.

"I'm glad you are, Sasuke-kun." she responded and continued their meal together. She left soon after he finished the dishes. She had to do rounds today at the hospital.

He went with her to the gates as she was departing from his house. Silently following behind her.

"I'll visit you when I can. Maybe I can watch you and Naruto train on some other day too." She said.

"Why don't you train with me?" He asked back. Sakura a little surprised by his offer but nonetheless feeling proud that Sasuke finally recognizes her who's capable of combat.

"That would be great." She giggled a little. She could not help the giddiness in her. And just as she turned around to bid him goodbye, she felt his fingers tap her forehead once again. "You look good, Sakura. I'll see you." It felt like her heart stopped for a moment, her face as bright as a tomato as she watched Sasuke's back retreat.

She didn't have the chance to even to reply to that, but her face has probably given away the words anyway.

This is definitely another side of Sasuke she has yet to see. She was all too used to the revenge driven Sasuke that it feels unreal to be in his presence now. It always seemed like they were going to chase him forever, but she knew well that Naruto would take him back, and he did. She's more than willing to know this Sasuke now and is hopeful that it would be a fresh start for the both of them.

* * *

"Haruno-san, here are the records you needed." One of the male medical nurses approached with a creeping blush in his face. Sakura did not bother to look as she focused on some paperwork.

"Thanks Taki, you can put them there." She pointed at the table across the door and he did what he was told. He greeted someone who was by the door.

Sakura heard a faint knock and immediately saw Sai enter the room.

"Hey ugly. I was just dropping by." He gave a small wave.

"Oh, Hey Sai, when did you come back from your mission? Everything okay?" She asked and stretched at her seat.

Sai nodded. "3 days ago. I met Naruto and Sasuke the other day. I watched them train in the training grounds. We grabbed something to eat after." He told her.

"Really? How was it? I mean you and Sasuke." She corrected. The two didn't seem to get along well when they met before. They were complete strangers to each other.

Sai shrugged. "Bearable. He looks like the quiet type. A total opposite of Naruto."

"Tell me about it. I'm glad you're getting along. Don't you dare cause me any trouble if one of you dislocate a shoulder." He warned.

He smiled at this remark. "You seem to be popular among your male companions at the hospital too, ugly. I don't see why though."

This fact was not foreign to Sakura. Since the war has started, a lot of shinobi from different countries had confessed their feelings towards her but she immediately declines their proposal politely. Even now she is still being sought-after by Konoha's own shinobis but she tries to stay away from the attention.

Sakura glared. "Shut up Sai. Now let's get something to eat. I'm getting hungry." She said as she stood from her seat. Sai gave a nod and they headed for the door.

It was kind of a routine for them to find one another after a mission and have a meal together. This gesture had much more meaning ever since after the war. They had pretty much developed their bonds with Sai as well since he was assigned to be their teammate, and although everybody knew that Sasuke was irreplaceable, they had found a special place for Sai as well. He had learned a lot from them already, understanding the emotions that were stripped away from him.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, it's time for lunch." Hinata announced from the kitchen.

Naruto appeared after a minute and lightly kissed Hinata on the cheek, thanking her for the meal as he sat in the table.

"How are your trainings with Sasuke going?" She asked.

"Great. Sasuke seems to be doing fine. He's probably settling in to his own routine." He answered.

"That's a relief. You look happy as well. I bet Sakura's pretty thrilled about him coming home." She stated.

"Of course. I mean, we all know she's been waiting for this moment for years." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice as she reached out for Naruto's hand.

Everybody got on with their lives when the war ended. All of them kept finding ways to cope for their losses. Despite the hurt and scars that they received, they know that the worst was over. They can all continue what they started and build a more harmonious life.

Naruto kept close ties with all of his friends. He wanted to make sure he was there for them no matter what after enduring the previous war with him. Throughout the years, he and Sakura were inseparable when it comes to these bonds.

He looked after her when Sasuke was away, and together they had wished him well and hoped that things will work out just the way he wanted it too. But Naruto can't help but to feel sad for Sakura when Sasuke left again. He didn't know how long she would wait again and had no idea how this will affect her. She made herself busy at the Hospital to the point of exhaustion. Sometimes he would even hear her crying at her room whenever she, him and Sai get together in her apartment. He thought that she must have felt pretty lonely all these years. All he has to do now is hope that things will work out.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. They just need some time to figure everything out. I'm sure it will be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile and responded with his own.

"You're right, Hinata-chan. Let's eat!" He said excitedly as the married couple ate their lunch.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 _Crossroads_

Chapter 2

* * *

It was almost time for the sun to set as Sasuke took his seat by the steps leading to the garden. Back when he was travelling, he had his fair share of beautiful sunsets and since then it had caught his fascination. He had loved how the sky looked like a piece of art before disappearing in the shadows.

He closed his eyes and breathed the night air. He had found to his advantage having the Uchiha Complex hidden from the busy streets in the village, surrounded mostly with trees that made his home breezier.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt something nudge his fingers lightly. He looked to his side and saw a black kitten with bright green eyes, suddenly associating them with a particular pink-haired kunoichi that he knew.

He had not notice until now that it seems like cats were quite fond of him. He had encountered a lot from when he would venture place to place. He scratched the back of the kitten's ear and received a purr as a reply.

He had given the kitten some food from the kitchen and warm milk for her to drink and had left the kitty alone after giving her one last pat.

It looks like she had found a new home, and to Sasuke, a new friend.

He prepared himself for a night out. Naruto had mentioned at one of their training sessions that he would set a night out with their friends in the coming weekend for his homecoming. Although he has shown his annoyance with regards to this, Naruto insisted and told him it would be rude to decline.

He stepped out of his home and went to the pub that Naruto told him about. Sasuke knew himself well to know that he isn't the friendly type. He found it hard to interact with people because what the hell does he have to say to them anyway. Talking was always Naruto's thing, if it were a technique, he would have given up trying to learn it at all, and he was not one to just give up. He's more than satisfied to just observe and nothing more. It's just the way he is or at least how he got used to. Don't get him wrong, he does talk when he has to, but he only holds conversations for people he's close to.

He found the pub somewhere in the middle of the village among other establishments. He felt uncomfortable but went inside anyway.

Sasuke immediately spotted them and saw Naruto waved a hand.

"Over here Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He browsed through the crowd to see that almost all of Rookie 9 were there. They all greeted him a welcome home and he nodded in thanks. He sat beside Naruto in the corner who sat beside Hinata. Alongside her were Shino and Kiba. From across the table, Shikamaru held his bottled lazily who was seated next to Sai who was sharing a conversion with Ino, who he observed were a little too close to each other, and then Chouji who was eating his heart out. Figures.

Naruto had told him that Lee and Tenten could not make it. They were assigned missions yesterday but they had wished Sasuke a warm welcome home nonetheless.

Sasuke quickly noticed who was missing from the bunch, probably because of the lack of pink. He'd probably just ask Naruto later.

He had soon picked up a conversation between him, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"By the way Sasuke, you need to accomplish certain exams for your rank promotion. The Sixth actually assigned me to do it. I'll have them ready by next week." Shikamaru said. Taking a sip from his bottle.

Sasuke nodded. He found the urge to ask Shikamaru about the police force then that left them discussing bits and pieces of the security operations in Konoha.

"As of now we kind of lack in that department, but have been deploying men strategically for village protection. There's not been much trouble around lately to our advantage." Shikamaru stated.

"I think it would be helpful to bring back the police force here." Added Naruto.

"Well you're right, we'll never know when trouble comes lurking back in. I'll try to get a word to the Sixth about it."

"Hn." Sasuke finished.

It was getting a little late into the night and a lot of them started to get a little drunk.

Naruto had that funny look in his face and already a little red from drinking.

Kiba and Ino were clearly passed tipsy too. Noticing how Ino is now full on flirting with Sai.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should stop drinking now." Hinata muttered.

"Nooooo.. I'm fffiii-nneee" he waved a hand.

"Your face looks funny, Dobe, stop drinking." Sasuke stated.

"Whateverrrr Sasuke you idiot!" He shouted and laughed.

Sasuke was shaking his head. It kind of felt like he was finally seeing what he has been missing for a long time. Although these bunch look like idiots under the influence of alcohol, they were all just trying to enjoy each other's company when the opportunity finds them.

He couldn't ask Naruto where Sakura was now, being too drunk for his own good. Hinata trying to restrain him from pulling Akamaru's tail. He cannot believe the idiot is seriously married already.

He turn to look at Sai who was finally unoccupied by Ino.

"Sai. Where's Sakura?" He asked coolly.

"Hmm, probably at the hospital working late. You can always find her there." He responded.

Had she not been going out even before he had return? He wondered. It seems that the hospital is Sakura's top priority at the moment.

Another hour passed and now half of the bunch are drunk. It was time to go home and like as Sasuke predicted in his mind, the Dobe was too drunk to even walk home.

He had thanked the sane ones for the welcome, all responding with smiles before they headed out.

He assisted Hinata at taking Naruto home, to his surprise, he was the one to break the silence.

"You really married this idiot.." Sasuke said, not really asking but rather stating.

"Mm. I liked Naruto ever since we were kids. I found him to be really special even before." She confessed.

"I see." He replied. He hadn't known that the Hyuuga's affections go way back for the blonde idiot. Naruto obviously was oblivious to all of this then.

They stopped in front of the couples apartment door.

"Thanks Sasuke. Welcome home." She smiled at him.

"No problem. You can leave him to sleep by the door." He said, pertaining to Naruto, and went ahead.

Hinata waved goodbye and went inside with drunk Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was a little disappointed for missing the get together for Sasuke's welcoming. She got stuck at the hospital and had to do a minor operation.

She was walking home so late at night the past few days and it gave her time to ponder about a lot of things. If she was back to her old self, she'd never missed a chance to be with Sasuke, even if it was a group thing.

She had come to terms with herself that she would start anew with the feelings she had for Sasuke. She had thought at that time when they were young that her love for him was all she has. She had soon learned the hard way that love simply was not enough.

She'd known better than to let her emotions get the best of her.

Over and over she asked herself, what does she really know about Sasuke? She had liked him then because Sasuke looked effortless handsome and cool. Ever since then she was too occupied on trying to get him to notice her that she had overlooked what really mattered. She had always observed Sasuke through his looks and physical movements. But did she really know him from deep within him?

She suddenly felt confused. Is what making her heart thump now just from the Sasuke she had loved from the past?

She honestly didn't know.

* * *

Sasuke unconsciously found himself walking towards the path of Konoha Hospital. He stopped in front, about 2 meters away from the doors. He didn't even know why he came here. Probably because of the light buzz he was feeling after drinking with the group. Sasuke lightly shakes his head and turned away.

He again stopped in his tracks when he heard someone call him.

"Is that you, Sasuke?" He looked to see Shizune had stepped out from the entrance.

"Hn." He responded. They didn't actually have conversations before. He knew little of her and the only time that he and Shizune interacted was when Tsunade had operated him for his artificial arm.

"Were you looking for Sakura?" She asked him but didn't get an answer in return.

"She just went home a few minutes ago." She continued, not waiting for his answer.

"Right. Thanks." He nodded so as to end their awkward encounter, turned his back on her and went home.

Sasuke sighed. It was actually his first time drinking with a group. He particularly didn't like to drink. He hates having his senses betray him and this was clearly an example.

He suddenly felt tired after being with so many people. Even putting up with Naruto is more than enough.

He took a shortcut going to his home, passing through dark alley ways, it was pretty quiet around that part of the village, only hearing the sound of insects, rustling of the trees as the wind blew and a woman moaning.

His senses all of a sudden coming back to him again, his sharingan automatically activating.

He turned his head to the left and fully regretted taking a shortcut now. He knew that shortcuts can only cause more trouble.

Right there just a few meters away in one of the dark alleys he had seen Sai and Ino making out, her breasts dangerously almost showing as the zipper of her shirt was zipped down almost enough to reveal their full glory. They were pressed against Sai's chest as one of his hands were holding Ino's butt, and the other at the back of her neck.

Fantastic. Now that's two awkward encounters in one night. Just as soon as he saw them with his field of vision, he quickly turned to take the longer path home away from the daring and obviously horny couple.

It was a good thing both of them were too busy with their ministrations or maybe they were possibly be wishing they would get caught. If they had been though, by the way both of them looked, they wouldn't even care.

This situation made his head throb.

Admittedly, he has not really experience being physical to anyone ever. The one thing he sickeningly remember was that disgusting and accidental "kiss" he had with Naruto when they were genin. It had scarred him. Although women had obviously tried to make a pass at him, luring him to some silly advances they would come up with.

It wasn't a big deal for him, not when he was so focused on his hatred. And not when he was seeking redemption for the things that his hatred urged him to do. He had not even thought of it in his journey. He remembered one time he checked in a room. The reception lady, possibly jn her mid 20s kept giving him a funny look. He went out that night to fetch dinner and when he returned in his room, he found the woman splayed in his bed with her kimono messed up, almost revealing her big mounds as well. Even then he did not give in. It was maybe because of his lack of interest in the matter.

But whatever his reason was before, he definitely thought about it now.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to lessen his growing headache.

Yup, he fucking hated drinking.


	3. Try Harder

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crossroads

Chapter Three

* * *

"The paperworks for your return have already been processed. We appreciate you sending your report promptly." The Rokudaime said.

"Hn. I guess we do learn from our teacher's shortcomings." Sasuke sarcastically said. Their former Sensei never had a sense of time when they were genin. The hours they spent just waiting for him before made him annoyed by the mere memory.

Kakashi chuckled at his reply. "Finally just learning how to joke Sasuke."

It wasn't a joke.

"Well.. you can finally let Shikamaru assist you with the tests you need to accomplish for your rank promotion." He continued.

"Alright." Sasuke responded.

"I almost forgot, the Fifth told me to tell you to get your prosthetic arm checked. As she's not here to check on it herself, she said Sakura could do the work instead. You know where to find her. Now go and learn some more of those jokes." He relayed.

"Thanks." He gave a small nod and closed the door behind him.

He was pretty much convinced that his prosthetic arm was fine but this gave him an excuse to visit the pink-haired medic in the hospital so as just to get rid of his curiosity.

He wonders if Sakura is already in the hospital this early in the morning though, when everybody seems to know that she gets out past midnight. He had to give it to her for her dedication.

Sasuke entered the Hospital and went to talk with the receptionist. He noticed some nurses whispering once he had stepped inside. By the sound of their giggles, it didn't seem like they hated him but he was still equally annoyed.

"Where is Sakura Haruno's office?" He asked the reception straight to the point.

"Uhm.. 2nd floor to the right, the 3rd door. You won't miss it." The receptionist said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Thanks." He told her and headed towards the stairs. This always seems to happen when he talks to strangers. How bad were his people skills really?

He turned right and sure enough the receptionist was indeed correct, you wouldn't miss it. The door was freaking pink it felt awkward if anyone sees him coming inside. He stood in front of it and raised his hand to knock lightly on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked a little louder.

Nothing.

"I'm coming in Sakura." He said audibly and twisted the door knob. His eyes immediately came across to an empty chair with a table full of documents. When he closed the door behind him, he had then found Sakura sleeping soundly at the sofa from across her table.

She was curled up on her side breathing slowly. She must be tired from her demanding schedule. There was a stray hair that fell on her forehead. Sasuke headed towards the sofa quietly and didn't hesitate to reach the stray hair to tuck the strand back in place. Hos hand froze in midair when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun" she asked while she rubber her eyes and shifted to a sitting position.

Sasuke let his hand fall and waited for her to awake her senses.

She gave a small stretched and yawned.

"What brings you here Sasuke-kun? Sorry. Late hour shifts and early morning ones after isn't my cup of tea." She stood up and went to her desk, asking Sasuke to take a sit. He followed and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"The Fifth relayed a message to the Hokage to get my arm checked. She said you can do it on her behalf." Sasuke said looking at her directly. He noticed that she seems to be avoiding eye contact.

She cleared her throat. "Oh, right. Okay, let me have a look." She stood up and went to stand in front of Sasuke. She held his arm by the elbow with one hand while the other emitted a familiar green light.

Sasuke wasn't one to be fond of physical touches. It disturbs his personal space. He was also not one to initiate contact with other people. As he was watching Sakura in a rather close range, it seemed like the pink-haired girl was an exception to the rule. When he thought about it enough, it didn't seem like he was annoyed with her being a little too touchy in their days as genin.

He only ever had the chance to look at her closely now. Thankfully, without anyone around to observe. She had developed a woman's figure now, just the right curves for her body type. She had kept her hair at shoulder's length, clear white skin, pink lips and the most enthralling emerald eyes.

His distraction was interrupted when Sakura finally let go of his arm.

"All good now. It doesn't seem to be strained. Everything in tact. How does your arm feel?" She asked.

"Like a normal one." He answered and she nodded.

"Alright all done now. You can go. I know how much you hate hospitals." She said to him and walked back to her desk as he watched her.

"You seem busy." He stated. Trying to get around asking why she wasn't present during their night out.

Sakura lightly scratched her cheek. "Yeah.. Sorry I couldn't make it to your homecoming. Something came up I couldn't leave. I really didn't want to miss it." She explained.

"Hn." He answered and stood up. "I'll see you around then." He said and quickly closed the door behind him.

 _What the hell was that about_. She thought. Slightly annoyed at his reaction.

She puffed.

I get same old moody Sasuke today then.

* * *

Naruto had just dodged a massive kick in the chin by Sasuke as he casually continued their conversation while training.

"So you went to see Sakura awhile ago huh? What'd she say?" He asked as Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and threw him backwards, Naruto perfectly landing on his feet.

"Yeah. She said she's busy." He said coldly. Sasuke missing Naruto's punch by an inch.

"That's what she always says. At least try harder, idiot." Naruto backed away before Sasuke hits him with his elbow.

"Say that again, Sasuke growled. You're the idiot here what the hell are you even talking about." He said as he tried a combo punch kick to Naruto, answering to them with his very own moves.

"Why can't you even admit that you like her?" Naruto said teasing Sasuke who suddenly stopped in the middle of their exchange, blocking Naruto's punch with his fist.

His eyebrows all of a sudden meeting in confusion.

"How the hell would you even know that? You're a nosy assuming ass as always." He scowled at Naruto who laid down the grass at the training grounds laughing.

"Sasuke you're such an idiot you don't even know how it feels to like someone!" He blurted.

He didn't like Naruto to continue further. He would annoy him insanely now.

To his defense, a boy like himself in the past who was so blinded by rage and hatred would not have time to think about silly crushes or so. It definitely wasn't an option as well even before and after the war. It felt like these kind of emotions would be the main reason for him losing focus.

"Shut up. I'm done fooling around. I'm going." He said with another scowl and left his blonde friend laughing.

"You're welcome to come to me when you realize you have feelings! Stop being an idiot for once!" Naruto shouted teasingly. It was always double the fun when he gets the chance to rile up Sasuke. His intentions though were pure and he had hope that his friend will finally realize a thing or two.

"Tch. Dobe." Sasuke muttered and walked away.

* * *

He was getting hungry from all the fuss and decided to get himself some takeout.

He stumbled upon Shikamaru along the way and asked him about the tests he needed to take.

"Everything's ready, just come to the Academy tomorrow. It'd be a week long, combat part is after the first 3 days of written examination. You know the ropes. Get ready." Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha always comes prepared. He's not even going to break a sweat at this.

"Can't blame us for trying right?" Shikamaru raised his shoulders.

"Well I gotta go, have to meet Temari by the gates. Troublesome woman." He continued and raise his hand to say goodbye.

"Hn. Thanks." Sasuke replied, remembering Naruto saying that Shikamaru and him were together. A high strong woman and a lazy man. Seems perfect.

He actually can't wait for his rank promotion. He'd been itching to do a mission since after a week of getting home. Thankfully enough, the Sixth did not assign him genin missions. He might just have left the village again if he'd been ask to chase an escaped bear.

On his way for some takeout at one of the stands, he again encountered someone he really didn't want to encounter yet.

It was too late to look away when Sai gave him a smile and a small wave.

"Sasuke. You seem to be in a sour mood today." He said, still smiling.

"Mind your own business." He muttered and walked past him trying to shove the scene he witnessed from the other night in his head.

Sai had walked beside him despite Sasuke's attitude.

"Naruto once told me that the key to Sasuke's attitude is tolerance." Sai had said like it was some sort of trivia, with his pointer finger pointing upward.

"Well I have zero tolerance for people. Stop following me." He answered him.

"Okay, then why don't we have a meal together?" He asked Sasuke casually, like it wasn't awkward at all.

"Didn't I say to stop following me." He glared. Not even knowing what has gotten into the artist's mind asking him casually for a meal.

Sai's seemed to look like he was thinking, clipping his fingers in his chin. "Ugly once told me that sharing a meal can bring people close to each other." He retorted.

Sasuke rubbed his temples at this. He knew Sai would not let this go and has no idea why that is and why the hell did he even come to a place where he could encounter people. He cursed in his mind.

"Whatever. Shut the fuck up already." He said and forfeited.

Sasuke was not one to just be with people alone he doesn't really know well. He's as private as someone can be. This is just to way out of his comfort zone and it annoyed him every bit.

They'd ordered and waited for food. Sasuke looked in another direction so as to avoid Sai who was obviously observing him.

"Why were you looking for Sakura the other night?" Sai asked, breaking the silence.

"I was just asking. It doesn't concern you." He answered coldly. Sai smiled for this. It seems that it's always his response for about everything. It was annoying and creepy at the same time.

"Okay. I just thought you'd want to know more about her since you left." He said.

"I don't care. Just shut up." He replied quickly.

"Oh okay then. At least now I know I can give other men information about Ugly now. Quite a lot of them seem to be really interested." Sai suggested.

Sasuke tried not to react about it but felt like slamming his fist at the table. It was a good thing the food was now set in their table.

They were eating in peace and now and he was starting to get bothered with what Sai had said. Did she ever entertain the men Sai was talking about? Wasn't she always busy? Why would he even be bothered in the first place.

"She said she's busy." Sasuke said out of the blue. Sai seem to smile again, looking like he had finally got to him. Slick bastard.

"That's what she always says. You just need to try harder." Sai responded.

He growled. "What is this try harder crap you and Naruto are talking about?"

Sai laughed at Sasuke's reaction. "Your indifference seem to fail at hiding that you like her." He said.

"I'm not having this conversation." Sasuke had said while standing up and left.

Sasuke finally got home. He felt so relieved not having to encounter anyone after Sai.

He was greeted by his kitten once he stepped inside the house. He had decided to call her Midori. Her green eyes seem to have given it away anyway.

* * *

"Hey there." Sasuke kneeled as he petted her. "You seem to have grown a little." He told her while she purred in his touch.

He had fed her and then he took a shower and changed his clothes. He decided to just stay home for the day and relax. He'd be busy the whole week anyway.

It had felt like socializing with people was much more tiring than the training he did with Naruto today. Stepping out of his comfort zone really isn't a joke.

He kept getting asked awkward questions he didn't even know the answer to.

How would he even know if he likes her anyway? What does it even mean to like someone?

He can't seem to answer his questions by himself.

It frustrated him to no end.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. _You just have to try harder, Sasuke_. He thought.

Then it hits him.

"At least try harder, idiot."

"You just need to try harder."

A small smile crept in his lips.

"Those idiots."


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Crossroads

Chapter Four

* * *

Sasuke just finished taking his written tests. It didn't take him a long time to answer them. He was done by lunch time and had passed his modules to Shikamaru.

"Seems like you didn't even break a sweat." He told him.

"Hn. I hate sweating." He answered.

"Well good luck with your combat tests. Even if you don't need it." Shikamaru said and left, giving Sasuke's shoulder a pat along the way.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke had thought to come home and just relax to prepare himself for tomorrow but he knew it was just too early for his own good. Naruto was currently on a mission, he had said goodbye to him on the second day of his tests and that he won't be back in a week.

He suddenly had an idea and rerouted to Konoha Hospital. Maybe he can finally settle his thoughts and get an answer to the question that even himself is asking.

He reaches the Hospital doors and opens them again, this time without hesitating. He sees the receptionist again who offered him an awkward smile. He continues to get that reaction from people like he's going to hit them with his Chidori every time. He sighed inwardly but nodded to the girl behind the counter. He continued his way, not needing to ask if Sakura is around today.

He stopped in front of the pink door and sighed again. He knocked two times just enough for someone inside to be heard.

"Come in!" Someone shouted from the inside. He followed and turned the knob.

He had spotted Sakura sitting on her desk doing some paper work. Their eyes momentarily met and then she smiled at him. Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed, feeling like he has not thought this through. He looked away and closed the door behind him, finding a reason to end their eye contact.

"What brings you here today Sasuke-kun? Don't you have your exams today?" She wondered.

"How did you know?" He asked, suddenly wondering why she knew everything despite never leaving her desk.

"Oh, I think Shikamaru told me. Or was it Sai? I forgot." She answered.

"Let's have lunch." He said abruptly.

"W-what?" She asked, not seeming too understand his sudden invitation.

"I said let's have lunch." He repeated. If Sasuke competed in a no blinking while staring competition, Sakura thought he would win it.

"Lunch, uhm right now?" She said, still can't digest what he's trying to say.

"Is there another time to have lunch?" He countered,

"Oh, no, it's just so sudden. But, yeah, let's have lunch." She agreed. She stood up and removed her white coat and revealed a her sleeveless white top matched with a dark red skirt that hugged her figure. It had made Sasuke stare at her unconsciously. Luckily enough, he had looked away before she caught him staring. He opened the door and let Sakura walk out first.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." she said.

Just as they were seen together in the hospital, both of them had noticed almost everyone whispering after they laid their eyes on them. They had said nothing about the matter until both of them were outside the confines of the hospital.

"Do people at the hospital always whisper like that?" He asked, knowing exactly what they were whispering about.

"Just when I'm with men." She answered. Sasuke seemed to be unsatisfied with her answer and took a quick glance at her who was now walking beside him. He'd wanted her to expound that answer further, but maybe he can save it for later conversations.

Sakura knew that Sasuke isn't the type to eat out so she guessed that the Uchiha isn't really quite familiar yet with eateries in Konoha.

"I know a place we can eat, are you in for some yakiniku?" She asked him.

"Sure." He answered and guessed that a little protein would be good for tomorrow's combat.

Sakura was a little taken aback from Sasuke's sudden invitation. She didn't want to give meaning to it though. She knew that Naruto was currently on a mission. It's possible that Sasuke just wanted some company. Whatever the reason, this can be a good opportunity to get to know the new Sasuke and possibly determine how she feels about him.

They arrived at the Yakiniku restaurant and Sakura approached the lady to request for a table for two. She had assisted and had them seated. They sat across from each other.

"You finished your exams early didn't you?" She said in a confirming tone. She knew that Sasuke was too smart for him to take too long to answer.

"I did." He answered. "They were really easy questions." He told her.

"That's not whay Naruto told me when he took them." She reported. She even remembered him rushing to her and telling her he was going to fail big time.

"That's because Naruto is a dobe." He said. She had smiled at his remark.

The smile she had on was the warm kind, he categorized. It was similar to the smile she had when they met him at the gates when he arrived home from his journey. At least that's how he felt when he sees it. It feels warm inside him.

Their food arrived and the Lady turned their grill on for them to start cooking.

"What made you ask me to lunch today Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?" She wondered as she started cooking the meat.

"Do we need a reason to have lunch?" He asked her calmly.

"Hmm no.. It's just unusual." She said.

"Is wanting to see you unusual?" He said and took a piece of meat into his mouth and stared at Sakura to see her reaction.

She dropped the meat upon hearing what Sasuke said and tried to hide the blush creeping on her face.

"W-why would you want to see me?" She stammered. This was a Sasuke she is definitely not used to. Was he always so straight forward?

"Why wouldn't I? We haven't seen each other for a long time." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah.." she replied and looked at his cool expression. So this was casual Sasuke. It was actually comforting but foreign at the same time.

Alright, Sasuke wants to play this game with me then she would play along.

"You don't seem to be in a sour mood like last time? Storming out all of a sudden." She relayed their last meeting.

"You misunderstood. You looked busy." He said.

"I'm always busy." She said.

"Not when you're with your men." He stated blankly. He was thinking what he could get out from her with what he said. He knew that she liked him before, who wouldn't. But what about now? For a while it seemed like she was avoiding him even. How does she feel about him now? It's only fair to know since he's going all out to see through his own self.

She raised one of her eyebrows at this. He's definitely confirming something.

"Of course." She agreed.

This made him tick a little.

"What's that suppose to mean?" It was him now who was raising his eyebrows.

"Does it have any other meaning? It means just how it's said."

"Who exactly are the men you're talking about." Sasuke had said, caving in a little. He had to know this piece of information now.

"Who else am I talking about, silly, Naruto and Sai of course." She smiled innocently like the previous exchange didn't tick him off.

"They're not men, they're idiots." He smirked.

Sakura laughed at this because she can not stress enough on how true Sasuke's statement was.

He gave a small smile when their eyes met and he felt something tingling in his chest.

They proceeded to eat and enjoyed each other's company.

They left the restaurant fully satisfied.

"I haven't had yakiniku for a long time." She said.

"That's the most I've eaten since I can remember."

Sakura giggled and faced Sasuke. She was beaming.

"Thanks for taking me out, Sasuke-kun." As she flashed him the sweetest smile she could give.

Thump.

He felt flushed in that moment. All of a sudden he found himself unconsciously tapping her forehead. Just like what Itachi used to do to him.

Sakura pouted but blushed with the contact. Feeling the part of her forehead that Sasuke had touched with her fingers.

"What was that for Sasuke-kun?" Keeping her pouty face.

"I'll tell you next time." He told her and walked to the path leading to his home. One hand raised in the air as he said goodbye.

* * *

Sakura can't help but feel all giddy for the rest of the day. Today he had made an effort to see her, a gesture that's unexpected but exciting. She was always the one to initiate something like this before. It felt as if he was reassuring her somehow.

Clearly this is not the Sasuke she was used to, although she knew that there's still a part of himself that he kept. He seemed more comfortable and if she isn't mistaken, he was a little curious as well. It's not the time to overthink it now, she thought. It would be nice to enjoy it for a while and see how it goes a long the way.

Their parting when he left for his journey was like an unspoken promise to her. She didn't even know if it had meant anything to Sasuke at all. If he had thought of what they are or who she was to him. She wondered then if he will even really develop something more to what their bonds have made them? This was the biggest risk for Sakura at that time. She'd give up a love from men who would have offered their all in exchange for a man trying to pick up the broken pieces of his soul.

It was her decision to wait. She had never been on a date with other men, declining dinner invitations and nights out. She had never even been kissed. Whenever she and the ladies go out, somehow it was difficult not to envy their experience with men. Ino at some point suggested that she should try considering going out with other men, but she had shoved the idea every time. The time has come now to see if every decision she has made was even worth something.

This is a chance for the both of them to see if they can build a relationship from hope. Thinking about it now, it was foolish for her to have been confused. This was Sasuke and will always will be Sasuke whatever and whoever he becomes.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't wait to get in combat for the next day. Testing his ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu for each day would be a piece of cake, but his always ready for the challenge. Being promoted to jounin would give him access to missions he'd been anticipating to go to.

He had fed Midori for the night and headed for a shower.

He thought of his lunch with Sakura and how natural it felt to be with the her. He had felt his heart thump earlier and he could not be more embarrassed about it. It had come from nowhere and he didn't know what to do about it.

He made her feel something and now it's time to discover it.

He let the water flow to his body and let his mind drift to the thoughts of her.

She has gotten more beautiful through the passing years and he can't help but think how physically attractive she was. He'd remembered what she was wearing earlier and desire had come to bother his system. Feeling something harden down south had turned his warm shower to a cold one.

It was definitely not the time to think about that. Physical advances are to save for later when he pretty much knows what the hell is going on with him and her.

He turned the shower off when he cooled down, put on light clothes for bed and lay down.

He looked at the ceiling and thought about what would happen a week from now. He'd be promoted to Jounin Rank and will finally get missions. This was the life of a normal ninja in Konoha. Something mundane that he was craving to have ever since he was a kid. No judging eyes, not being the talk of the town or being eaten by hatred.

He drifted to sleep and this night, like some of the few nights he had, he dreamt of team 7, his team 7. Memories of them trying to see what's behind Kakashi's mask, of him and naruto almost killing each other.. and one memory he had stored in his mind that kept him from insanity for all these years.

A girl with pink hair sitting beside his hospital bed peeling apples.


End file.
